


Misunderstandings

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: (( Currently A Drabble. I can add a happy ending if requested though. NO NONCON I PROMISE.))Patton is a stressed teacher working through EOC week during school- He's been distant and hard working for the past month preparing for said EOCs. The others miss him and come up with a not so good plan to get him to spend some time with them.Alternatively Known As: A plan to gone terribly wrong.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Just some content to update while attempting to work through writers block.

Patton sighed heavily, stepping inside of his shared apartment with the others. Good heavens, work was stressful. Don't get him wrong, he loves his job! But sometimes, the kids are too rowdy to calm down.   
  
He put his bag on the couch and pulled off his shoes, leaving them by the door. Lately, he has been a bit more distant from his boyfriends due to it being around EOC exams.  He and his students were a bit behind, so they had to fly through assignments, homework, essays, quizzes, and tests. All of which was stressing both Patton and the students out.   
  
He looked around, frowning. He didn't see his boyfriends anywhere. He tilted his head, padding down the hallway, hearing a strange creaking sound. A sudden loud cry of Logan and Roman's names shocked him out of his tired daze. That was Virgils voice.  The emotions stirred inside him, leaving him conflicted. The stress of several built up inside of him. First was them going on dates together without him, now they were...making love without him too.    
  
He stumbles back, his back hitting the wall hard.  He quickly scrambled to go back down the hall, hearing the others stop their activities. The door opened and Patton panicked, grabbing his keys from his bag.   
  
"Patton?" Roman's voice, hoarse and husky called from the hall. Patton turned around, looking similar to a deer caught in the headlights. Roman wasn't fully undressed, his shirt unbuttoned all the way and his pants and belt undone. Patton swallowed thickly, eyes burning.   
  
"Hey..." He managed, plastering on a smile. "Uh- Don't uh, worry about me. I-I was just about to leave-" He stumbled over his words, having to force his voice to come out louder than a whisper.   
  
He heard more movement, his eyes snapping to the area behind Roman, where Virgil and Logan were coming out with curious looks on their faces. Virgil had thrown a pair of boxers and a blanket on, Logan half dressed still.   
  
Silence settled amongst them, and Patton forced another tight smile on his face despite the tears misting his eyes.   
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later."   
  
"Patton, wait-" Logan pushed past, rushing to explain to Patton what their intentions were.   
  
But Patton had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya want another chapter, just hmu!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
